


The Forest of Arden

by Radiose



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: 在Flag的阴暗角落，Jakes在传授他的调情技巧，而Morse试图决定要不要亲吻那双近在咫尺的嘴唇。





	The Forest of Arden

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Forest of Arden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764814) by [gawiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gawiel/pseuds/gawiel). 



> 和亲爱的@Gawiel一起脑的梗！

“那边有个妞，一直在看你。”Jakes带着更多的啤酒回来，像个学生似的说，带着个孩子般的笑。  
“她很可能是在看你。”Morse强调了最后一个字，指了指他打扮更加光鲜的同事。Morse知道自己温柔的举止会吸引一些女性，并给他带来几个吻，但Jakes时髦的外表在酒吧的女孩里更受欢迎。  
“胡扯，看我的背吗？”后者笑起来，很快驱散了Morse不切实际的猜想，点了支烟后伸出手，“嘿，我觉得你真的有戏。”  
Morse不得不让步，承认Jakes是对的，但他只是半心半意地咕哝道：“哦，算了吧，喝这么多我整个人都一团糟了。”  
但Jakes似乎对这事还是很执着——肯定比Morse更执着。他坚持道：“啊，别这样，怎么回事？你是不喜欢女人还是怎么着？”  
“才不是这样。”  
只是不沉溺女色罢了，Morse暗自想到。他不甚关心Jakes那些自吹自擂的罗曼史——像他那么好看的年轻男人在安定下来前是该找点乐子，这几乎是单身汉们的职责了。但是，不像Jakes，Morse对在酒吧里用一些吓人的侦探故事哗众取宠并不感兴趣，尽管他也无法否认危险自有其诱人之处。  
“你太害羞了。”Jakes下了结论，“我看我们得给你找个妹子。”  
Morse发出些无意义的音节，突然对他手里可爱的啤酒（ale）重新产生了兴趣，以此表达对这个主意的不满。他不明白Jakes为什么突然对这事如此热衷。也许他觉得自己在帮Morse的忙。这几年他们越发地能够容忍彼此，甚至有那么一点喜欢对方。Morse凭借自己的表现得以留在警局，而Jakes战胜了他那些琐屑的妒意。他们俩分担了大部分的跑腿活和文书工作，这基本也是CID全部的工作内容。  
今晚的Jakes或许只是再次突然想要展示点不合时宜的善意和同志之情。仅此而已。  
就在Morse又要开始神游时，Jakes推了推他小臂：“来吧，我给你展示一下怎么搭讪女孩。假设你是那个女孩。”他把指间正在燃烧的香烟放在烟灰缸的边沿上，眼睛亮晶晶的，满是对这无害的玩笑的期待。  
Morse紧紧地抓住自己的啤酒，但并没有反对这个幼稚的建议。  
“嘿亲爱的，介意我坐这儿吗？”Jakes飞快行动起来，挪到Morse边上，带着一种造作的，但惊人地使人愉快的语调。  
“我没意见。”Morse陪着他演下去，用他想象中“那个女孩”会给自己的那种温吞态度答道。这种你情我愿的调情游戏使他想起了《皆大欢喜》。上周他在Lonsdale学院看了这部莎士比亚的戏，那种青少年式的愚蠢使他忍不住发笑。爱情不过是种疯狂，正如莎翁所说。  
“你经常来这吗？”  
“女孩们真的会搭理这么老套的话吗？”Morse嘲笑道，但他还是回应了，更多的是对Jakes热切的凝视而非他干巴巴的搭讪。  
“接着你假装酒吧里太吵，你不得不附在她耳边说话。”Jakes同时凑近Morse，他的呼吸让后者突然颤抖，出于某种无名的欲念。  
Jakes的下巴挨着Morse的肩，他看到自己的花花公子技巧在Morse身上产生这样的效果，几乎感到了骄傲。Morse现在看起来更加尴尬了，像他还是曾经的那个书卷气的大学生似的。  
Jakes不可能知道Morse的尴尬主要来源于他痛苦的发现自己，确实，硬了。尽管Jakes从未出现在他夜半时分的幻想中诱惑他，但久违的与另一具温暖的，活生生的，诱人的躯体发生亲密接触，仍然使他不可自抑地起了鸡皮疙瘩。因为酒精和Jakes充满烟草味的气息的阵阵冲刷，他的耳朵烧了起来。而那把懒洋洋的男中音低语时的振颤既助长这一切，又使这场景越发魅惑，更别提那双正对他喋喋不休的唇。  
他羞红的脸只让对方更想调戏他。  
“如果她没拒绝，这时你就该邀请她跳支舞。你得采取主动，像这样。”Jakes一只手滑到Morse背上，试探着往下伸。  
Morse称得上羞愤至死。他小心地避开一点，防止Jakes发现他硬了。  
“就是这样。女孩们对这些欲罢不能。”Jakes总结道，像个击剑手取得制胜一击般退开。在Morse逃向他的啤酒时拿起烟抽掉最后一口。  
“真的吗。”Morse勉强回答道，完全猜不出这套傻兮兮的把戏里的哪点吸引了女孩们，或者，吸引了他。  
“你想象不到的管用。”Jakes笑着说。  
Morse确实想不到。  
Jakes把仅剩的烟屁股摁进烟灰缸，开始讲他的小男孩爱情教程的最后一课：“当你们这么跳舞时，你能看出她是否想吻你。”他再次靠近Morse，炫耀他熟练的动作，带着傻笑垂下目光。  
Morse醉到已经不在意这一切，多亏了那些啤酒。Arden森林里，女孩扮成男孩，Ganymede与Orlando调情，一切都不那么重要。我现在身处Arden，却只会更加愚蠢。  
那一刻，Morse啄向Jakes唇的动作完全出自本能。而这很快地变成了一个热情的吻。他们离彼此那么近，这一切全都自然而然。温暖的纠缠如此诱人而且感觉如此美妙，使得他们都想要更多。  
Jakes有那么一瞬间似乎相当迷惑。他停下来，无意识地舔着自己的嘴唇，就好像并没料到他高超的调情技巧展示会带来这样的结果。  
“确实管用。”  
Morse喃喃道，好像这就可以解释刚才发生的一切。

FIN


End file.
